


A Watery Grave

by ronaldknox



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mermaids, Other, adding new characters as they're introduced, evil mermaids, im trash, people fucking die, reigisa comes later its mostly makoto centric tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaldknox/pseuds/ronaldknox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 year old Makoto goes on vacation with his childhood friend Haruka for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto had always been an odd kid. At least according to Haru. Which was something considering Haru was well...Haru. Makoto was okay with that because Haru was very special to him. He was his best friend and they’d do anything for each other. He had always been there and he thought that would never change. Until...the cruise ship incident. Makoto and Haru’s families had always been close. So close that they often took joint vacations together every summer. Makoto loved them. Not only did he get to spend time with his family but, he got to spend time with his best friend as well so, how could he not be happy? But on the summer of Haru’s 13th birthday….everything changed forever.   
  
“Haru! Haru! We’re going to be late we have to hurry!” A then 12 year old Makoto yelled in excitement.  The Tachibana’s and the Nanase were taking a cruise to Chichi Jima because Haru wanted to see the dolphins for his birthday. He’d never admit that it was so Makoto could also see the whales. Haru came down the steps with a neutral expression and his suitcase and Makoto laughed. “Took you long enough. Now come on! Our parent’s aren’t going to wait forever.” Haru frowned and mumbled “They better.” as he walked down the stairs. “Makoto! Haruka! We have to get to the train station!” Yelled Mrs. Tachibana with a soft smile. “Okay! Come on Haru!” Makoto yelled and took Haru’s hand and bounded the stairs towards the car. His father chuckled and the Nanases just looked at each other fondly.

After getting everything loaded into the cars they said their goodbyes to their neighbors and they were off. They drove to the train station and parked their cars in a long term parking garage and they paid for their tickets and began making their way to the train. Makoto was bouncing up and down in his seat and Haru looked very annoyed and their mothers noticed this and just laughed. Makoto stopped bouncing for a second because he felt...he felt strange. Almost as if someone was watching him. But when he looked up, no one was there. He shivered and Haru noticed and looked at him in concern. Makoto smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine Haru. Just a little chilly is all.” Haru looked at him strangely and frowned but nodded.   
  
About an hour or two into the ride, Haru had fallen asleep and so had the twins his mother was watching a movie on her laptop with his dad and the Nanase were chatting quietly about stocks and the rate of economic growth stuff that a 12 year old kid didn’t really care about so he decided to go exploring. He nudged Haru and the other stirred slightly. Makoto frowned and whispered “Ha-ru..!” He opened up an ocean blue eye and glared at him sleepily. “What.” ground out irritably. Makoto chuckled and said “Let’s go exploring!” He whispered in excitement. Haru’s glare intensified and he looked around. “We’re on a train.” He muttered with exhaustion. Makoto just smiled and said “So?” Haru looked around the train again and said “Okay. Exploring done. Can I go back to sleep now?”  Makoto pouted and Haru sighed. “Fine. But only for a couple of minutes.” Makoto’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Okay! Let’s go!” He grabbed Haru’s hand and tip toed away so their parent’s wouldn’t notice.  
  
“I don’t even know what you want to explore Makoto. It’s a train.” Haru said irritation evident in his voice. Makoto pouted. “Aw don’t be like that Haru. Haven’t you ever wanted to go exploring?” Haru gave him a look that said all he needed to know. “Fine, Fine. It won’t be that long I just wanted t- oof!” Makoto ran into something or rather someone and fell backwards. “Makoto.” Haru said as he extended his hand to help his friend up. Makoto looked up at who he had ran into and it was someone whom he hadn’t remembered seeing on the train. He had thought he’d seen everyone but this person was new. He had blond hair that was shaved on all sides except for front and he looked...he looked big and he was frowning. This scared Makoto who hid behind Haru. “Wh..Who are you?” Makoto asked voice trembling with fear. The man looked at him and said, “That doesn’t matter. You’re Makoto Tachibana right?” Makoto nodded. He was about to ask how the man knew his name when he continued “Stay away from the ocean. It’ll only bring you despair, pain and possibly death. Same goes for your friend here. Though...his end might come sooner rather than later.” The nameless man said. “You should get back to your parents.” he said as he began to walk away. Makoto looked scared but Haru looked indifferent. “He’s right you know. We do have to get back to our parents.” He said as he turned around and left. Makoto followed with a sinking feeling suddenly rethinking this whole trip.  
  
The sinking feeling only intensified when they go to their destination. The port. They’re boat was hanging around the docks and he heard their mothers gushing in excitement and they’re father’s talking about how big they were and the twins cooing appreciatively at the massive size of the boat. Makoto gulped and looked to Haru and saw him looking at it with a small smile. He seemed.. Content. Which unnerved him. Wasn’t he thinking about what that weird guy said at all? As if sensing Makoto’s question he said. “Don’t think about what that weirdo said. He was just trying to scare us. Now let’s go. It’s my birthday and we’re going to have a good time.” Haru said and walked away. Haru’s words normally would’ve put his mind at ease and helped him relax if he wasn’t so fixated on one tiny detail. That man knew his name. How did he know his name?  
  
Makoto gradually started relaxing as he got on the cruise. He played with a beach ball with s blond kid named Nagisa. He was nice and very energetic and it turned out he was from Iwatobi too and was going to be going to their elementary school. Haru seemed indifferent to it but Makoto was visibly excited and became fast friends with him. Nagisa knew a lot about swimming which seemed to interest Haru since he was all about water. Makoto chuckled and Nagisa said that his parents were  marine biologist and they were mainly here to study so he couldn’t really hang out with them which made him sad but Makoto him that he and Haru would gladly hang out with him. Haru just sighed in response.

Everything was going smoothly until a loud thud was heard and sirens went off. Makoto was in the room with Haru playing video games when his mother rushed into the room. “The ships been hit! The ships been hit!” Makoto’s blood ran cold. Haru looked at him and said “I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop it. That cooky old man wasn’t right about this. It’s just a coincidence.”  
  
“Bu-”  
  
“No buts. Let’s just follow your mom and focus on getting to the deck.”  Makoto nodded and followed. He saw people panicking and some crying and when he saw why he froze.   
  
Water. Lot’s and lot’s of water flooding the lower cabins. This wasn’t real. This was a bad dream it had to be. But then he felt Haru yank his hand and he saw a crying Nagisa and it hit in like a ton of bricks. This was all too real. What he saw next would forever change the course of his life. “I...Is that...A-”  
  
“Mermaid!” Someone yelled over near the side. “Look! Come quick! They’re everywhere!” Makoto felt sick. Something didn’t feel right about this. Why were these creatures suddenly appearing? Why now of all times when the boat was sinking? Why and then i hit him. They caused it. Haru looked at him and nodded. He understood. “Haru..we have to-”  
He heard a scream and he saw a woman covered in blood and her eyes were open but..her leg was gone.  
  
That was when all hell broke loose. People started running and screaming and the mermaids started to breach and drag people into the sea. He saw Nagisa father get taken and he saw that Nagisa himself was about to get taken so he ran and pulled him to safety. “I got you! Stay with me!” Nagisa was crying “But...Mom! What...What about my mom?!” Makoto looked away and said quietly “She’s...She’s gone now.” That was when he saw a mermaid lunge at him. It had the reddest hair and the sharpest teeth and it was grinning. Makoto closed his eyes and hugged Nagisa tightly and braced for impact. Instead he heard a choked sob and a growl. When he opened his eyes he saw Haru covered in blood barely breathing. “Haru!” He screamed in desperation. “Haru!” For the first time in 5 years he saw Haru smile and he whispered “We’ll always be together Makoto.” And Makoto screamed.

\--

Makoto woke up with a start and he touched his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and used his hand to wipe them away. Makoto Tachibana now 23 still kept having dreams of that day. It permanently ruined him. So much so that he hadn’t stepped foot near the ocean since. No one really blamed him though. His family and his best friend were all killed in the ocean it made sense that he didn’t wish to go back. But what no one understood is why he was going to school to become a marine biologist. Was it to get over his fear? Was it to see if he could find any more of the ship wreckage? No one knew. The only person that knew was Makoto and no one was about to ask him for his reasons anytime soon.

Makoto got out of bed at the smell of food being cooked. He put in his pants and slipped on his house slippers and walked into the hallway. He sniffed and smelled soup and rice being made. Nagisa must be over again. Nagisa had a habit of coming over to his apartment and making him meals. He didn’t really mind but he felt bad because there was really no way that he could repay his kindness. When he brought that to Nagisa’s attention the other just laughed and said “You don’t need to Mako-Chan! We’re friends!” He truly felt amazed that the other had stayed with him this long it was a blessing.

As he made his way downstairs Nagisa looked up and waved at him. Makoto waved back and yawned. “Morning Nagisa.” He said as he stretched and walked towards the fridge to get some juice. “Good morning Mako-chan!” He said gleefully as he grilled the fish. “What brings you here today?” Makoto asked as he poured himself some orange juice. “Just came to visit and talk to you about hot coffee shop guy again.” Makoto chuckled “You mean Rei?” Makoto asked with a grin. Nagisa giggled and said “Yes! How do you have classes with someone that gorgeous? How are you not all over that?” Makoto smiled and said “You know why.”  
  
Nagisa’s smile fell. “Oh right. Sorry.” Makoto smiled “It’s alright.” Makoto had identified as aromantic asexual for awhile. He truly felt no romantic feelings towards anyone nor did he really have sexual impulses or desires. He just wanted to make friends that’s it. Nagisa was his closest friend.   
  
Nagisa looked at him sadly and said “You had the dream again didn’t you.” it wasn’t a question Makoto knew that. Nagisa sighed. “I know it’s hard. But you have to move on. It’s what Haru would want.” Something inside Makoto snapped. “....What...Haru would want. How would you know what he wanted?” He asked coldly. “You only knew him for 2 hours. How would you know what he wanted?” Nagisa stiffened. “Mako...I didn’t..I just-”   
  
“You want me to move on. I get that. But don’t claim that it’s what Haru would want.” He said lowly. Nagisa sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that...But, Makoto don’t you think it’s sad?” He asked quietly. Makoto’s head shot up and he tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He asked slightly confused by the question. Nagisa took a breath and began  “You and me are the only survivors of a horrible tragedy that no one believes really happened. I mean they think everyones lost at sea but we know the truth and yet...They won’t believe us. Isn’t that fucked up?” Nagisa said shaking slightly.

Makoto put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Yeah. It is. But we’re here! We’re alive now! That has to mean something right?” Nagisa looked up at him and Makoto smiled a crookedly. “I’m going to find out how and why that happened, Nagisa that’s why...That’s why I’m going back.” Nagisa’s hand stilled. “You...You’re going to wh-?” He was quickly interrupted by the smoke detector. He had forgotten to turn the food off. Nagisa scrambled to turn everything off while Makoto turned on his ceiling fan.   
  
After getting the smoke under control they ate what they could in silence. He knew Nagisa was on edge after he had just told him so, he was giving him a moment to process that information.

  
“You’re going back….Why…? Why?!” He asked incredulously. Makoto smiled. “I need to find closure Nagisa.” Nagisa was frowning deeply. “Closure? Closure? Haru...Haru sacrificed himself for you and saved you from that...that thing and you need closure?!” Makoto slammed his hands on the table and glared at Nagisa. “You...You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t know what he did for me?!” Nagisa stared wide eyed at Makoto and frowned. “I don’t like this. What if you don’t find them?” Makoto laughed quietly. “And what if I do?” Nagisa looked him in the eye and said  “Then they’ll kill you.” Makoto smiled and said something that scared him.“I’m okay with that.” He said lightly. All of a sudden Nagisa felt very cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto dreams and gets a part time job

Makoto was restless all throughout his economics class. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Nagisa said. “They’ll kill you.” He wanted to say that what he told Nagisa about being okay with dying was a lie but...for awhile he had just been walking numbly through life. Having experienced losing everything at such a young age, he really had nothing. He had Nagisa and he had his apartment but that was it. ‘Maybe I should get a job. That would provide a necessary distraction from all of this...Maybe.’  He thought with a small smile as he began taking notes.  

After the class let out, he went to apply for a job at a nearby coffee shop that Nagisa’s crush  Rei just so happened to work at. If he actually managed to get this job Nagisa would flip. He chuckled quietly thinking of his friend’s reaction. As he walked into the coffee shop the man in question happened to be working today. “Tachibana-senpai! Hello! How may I help you today?” Rei greeted with a smile. Makoto looked at him with an inquisitive expression and tilted his head slightly. “Actually...You can. Are there any job openings here?” He asked as he looked around the store. Rei tapped his chin. “Hmmm..I don’t know. But I’ll go back and ask my manager so stay right there.” Makoto nodded as he watched Rei go.  
  
He returned about 5 minutes later with a man that was a tiny bit taller than he was with hair like flames and golden eyes. “So..Ryugazaki says that you’re interested in a job here.” He said looking at him with a bright smile. Makoto looked up at him and said  “Yes. Yes I am. I need money and I just thought that since I come here a lot that it would be cool if I applied here.” He finished with a smile. The taller man looked at him curiously and cocked his head to the side. “Well we can’t exactly hire you just because you come here a lot but, I like you. You seem nice and Ryugazaki here always goes on and on about how smart you are so...I’ll give you a chance.” Makoto’s eyes lit up. “Thank you so much!” The red head laughed and nodded “It’s cool dude. Also my name is Mikoshiba Seijuurou by the way. The only people that work here are, Ryugazaki, my little brother and this really frail looking boy. He’s nice though. Shy but nice. Anyway come back tomorrow and I’ll have your apron and everything ready for you!” Makoto bowed and said, “You won’t be disappointed Mikoshiba-san.” As he left her could hear a loud bark of laughter and a something in that said, “I better not be.”

When Makoto finally got home that night he was exhausted. He had to tutor someone after class which wouldn’t have been that bad if it didn’t last for four hours, he had to stop by and pick up Nagisa and make him go home because he was studying too late at the library. The poor guy just barely passed his exams so it made sense that he was trying to study more but not till 11 at night. Before he finally got home, he decided to treat him and Nagisa to some food since both of them were starving. They agreed on Korean barbecue (or Nagisa chose Korean barbecue and Makoto was too tired to disagree).  

Once Makoto finally got home, he kicked off his shoes and went to go take a shower. As he trudged tiredly to his bathroom, he thought he saw something move near the corner of his eye but he quickly brushed it off as him seeing things and being tired so, he got himself a wash cloth, a towel and underwear and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He set his towel down and turned the water on steaming hot and stepped in and sighed in contentment. This was the most relaxing part of his day so far aside from going to the coffee shop of course. Makoto loved hot showers it’s almost like they washed the stress away.  As he was showering, he heard a clink but ignored it because he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him or, possibly his tooth brush settling in that gaudy magenta ceramic jar that Nagisa made him in pottery class. He honestly hated. Mostly because of the color it reminded him of that thing that killed Haru.

_‘Makoto..’_

 

Makoto ignored it and kept showering. He was almost done when the calling got louder.

_“Makoto!”_

He stopped and stepped out of the shower and looked around. He didn’t see anyone. Maybe Nagisa followed him back home and wanted to stay the night. It wasn’t unusual he did that quite a lot before exams and quizzes. But their exams were over so that was out of the question. But also because the voice sounded familiar… It sounded almost like Haru...But that was impossible right?

Harus dead. He was killed by that magenta haired mermaid with the weird teeth. That color that always filled him with both anger and dread every time he sees it. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist and dried off and he also dried his hair and slid the underwear that he had brought with him to the bathroom on. He went back to his room and slid on a shirt and went climbed into bed. He went to sleep instantly.

When he woke up he was in a meadow surrounded by white lilies and he was and he was 11 again and he was with Haru and he smiled and Haru just looked indifferently at him. Nagisa was there and so were Ren and Ran and his parents. They were all so happy and and Makoto was grinning so much he missed all of them. There was something off about all of this though. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. As soon as he thought he knew,that was when Haru grabbed his hand and said “We’re going to play a game. You close your eyes and you don’t open them until I say so. Do you understand? Keep them closed no matter what you hear. Got it?” Makoto nodded and Haru made a sound in annoyance. “Promise me.” Makoto thought that was such a peculiar type of game but he obliged anyway. He thought it was even weirder to make a promise about something like this but this was Haru and he’d do anything for Haru. So he nodded again and said, “I promise.” As soon as he closed his eyes he figured out what was off about this whole thing.

_One of the lilies was magenta._

But he had to keep his eyes closed. He had to do this for Haru.

_‘For Haru._ ’

 

That was when the wind swept up and he heard screams and a growl and Haru near him saying “Don’t open your eyes Makoto.”  Makoto was scared. He didn’t know what to do. “But Haru!” Haru shushed him and said “You promised! Don’t break your promise!” The growls got louder and it felt like he had his eye closed forever until He felt someone tap his shoulder and a soft whisper that said

_‘Wake up.’_

His eyes snapped open and he was in his bed and he looked at his clock and it was 6 AM. Way too early to be up. So he walked to his bathroom and what he saw made him want to vomit. On his bathroom written in blood it said

_‘You got away this time. But we’ll get you next time.’_

_**  
**Makoto fainted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW

**Author's Note:**

> im trash


End file.
